So Over Wes
Karl walked through the back door of the Jenning and James household. Avery had asked him to create a device for her and he finally finished it. Normally he would have been met with a greeting from Ellen, but he had heard that her, , and Stan were out of town. Walking past the kitchen and the living room, he headed towards Avery's room. From the outside he could her light sobs. Worried, he knocked on her door. "Avery, are you okay?" He asks, calmly "Leave me alone, Karl."she cries "I just came over her to bring you the thing you wanted me to , you know I'm your friend. So, if you need me I'm right across the street."he said, he was truly worried about her. After all, she felt like a sister to him. On the inside, Avery was considering her options. She felt really alone after what happened at school. Earlier at the end of school "Avery I need to talk to you." Wess said approaching her "Oh, hey Wess." she said beaming. As she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, he shrugged her away, which confused her "What's wrong?" she asked him, concerned "Avery, I'm sorry but, I don't think we are going to work out." he said, his eyes to the ground "What, why?" she said, eyes starting to water and lips starting to tremble "It's just...I've lost interest in us. Don't take it personally it's just that I don't love you as much as I did before." he explained, avoiding eye contact As shocked as she was, she saw this coming. As their relationship went on, he started to pull away. He would always cut their dates off early, it would take her a couple of calls before he would pick up and even then he didn't feel like talking. "No, please we can work this out, I can change," she cried as he began to walk away "I'm sorry but, it's over" he said with no emotion, stalking off Present time That is why she was down. If Karl was offering to comfort her, why should she deny him something she needed. Deciding what she should do, she opened the door. Karl was about turning around to leave when she pulled him into her room. The sad sight of Avery was there for only a second before shr ran into a hug with him. Her head rested on the also 17 year old's muscular chest. At first, he didn't know how to handle this but, he decided to hug her back knowing she needed some comfort. He could feel the tears bleeding through his sweatshirt onto his chest but, he didn't mind. The instinct to comfort her caused him to gently drag his fingers on her back. After staying in that position for awhile, he could hear the sobs begin to quiet down until they were no more. She picked up her head for a second to dry her face with her hand. "Karl?" she said, her voice muffled by his chest "Yes Avery?" he replied "Thank you." "For what?" He replied, confused "For offering to comfort me and dealt with me crying, even though I made your sweatshirt a bit wet. It means a lot." she explained, now head lifted of his chest to look at him "It's fine. That's what friends are for. Now, can I ask you 2 questions?" "Sure." "One, why were you crying." he asked, curious "Something happened at school" she began, as she pulled away from him "you know Wess, right?" "Yeah, he's the guy you've been dating for like 3 months." "Well, not anymore. He broke up with me today." he explained "Aww, you must feel terrible, did he give you a reason?" "He said he lost interest." "Aww. I'm so sorry."he consoled "No don't be. It's not your fault. So, what was your second question?" "Oh, um, why were you sitting here by yourself?" He asked "Mom, dad, and Stan are out of town. Chloe is at soccer practice and will later be having a sleepover at a friends, and you know Tyler and Nikki are out traveling the world. So, today it's just me."she explained "Well, that explains that." "I just don't get it." She said, head on his chest, beginning to feel down again "What?" "This is the second time a guy has broken up with me. I don't know what it is. Is it my personality, am I too clingy, is it-" she said, her voice beginning to crack from crying again "Avery," he interrupted "you are the most amazing girl I've ever 're smart, cool and beautiful and you have amazing fashion sense. Sometimes us boys don't see what's right in front of us." he explained. Avery was beaming, sadness no longer on her face. Did Karl really think of her as beautiful. No one had ever told her that before. He probably just meant it in a friendly way. "Thank you Karl, that's really nice of you to say." "Well, it is part of my amazing personality." he said while smirking, also grabbing his keys from his pocket "Keep telling yourself that," she said rolling her eyes "Where are you going to?" "Oh, I'm going to the book store. Bram Stoker is signing books." he explained "Oooo, I'm coming with you. He's my favorite author." she squealed "I know right. His writing style and stories are amazing" he said, while they both walked down the stairs and out the door they headed to his car, he saw he start to shiver. Decided what to do, he slipped off his sweatshirt and offered it to her. "Here, wear this, you look cold." he said "Oh no, it's fine besides you'll get cold." she denied "I'll be fine, trust me you need it more than I do." Sighing in defeat she accepted the black hooded sweatshirt with an under armor symbol. The piece of clothing was over-sized. When she looked over to him he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. One could clearly see his abs and muscular chest. As time went on, he grew in height and his style began more casual. Besides, his mom was a bodybuilder so he had all the equipment he need to work out. The drive to the bookstore was in a nice silence. Avery mostly bobbed her head to the music or looked out the open window. When they arrived at the bookstore, Karl ran out to the passenger side and opened her door for her. "Thank you." "No problem." As she neared the entrance, he ran ahead of her to open the door. She thanked him with a nod of the head. When they walked in, they saw ahead of them a huge line of people. Deciding that they would wait until it was a bit shorter, they went their separate ways in search of books. Karl heading over to the Mystery section and Avery to the Novels section. The isle's had one bookshelf separating them. After picking out her desired book, she strolled over to where he was. He was currently skimming over the book he had seen with interest, not aware of her presence. She suddenly placed her head on his shoulders, surprising him out of his thought. "Whatcha readin'" she asked with interest "It's called The Girl Who Played With Fire." "What's it about?" she said, moving so that she was standing next to him "A journalist writes an article that will expose a sex trafficking operation but started a lot more in the process." He explained "Hmm, sounds interesting." "Yeah, I'm getting it." "Oh," she said looking over to the line "the line looks shorter." she said, grabbing is arm and pulling him over to the line After waiting in line from a few minutes, they were finally met with the face of their favorite author. After he signed his and Avery's book and Karl paid for the book he picked out, they headed back to Karl's car. As they headed in the direction of their street, they began conversing. In the process, they both came to the agreement that they would stop at Starbucks for a hot drink. Later that night Both Karl and Avery sat on the park bench, just talking. The park was empty with the shining light of the street lamps. They sat discussing family, subjects, and just random things. Avery's head ended up on his shoulder with his resting on her head, both with their drinks in their hands. They soon fell into a comfortable silence. "Karl?" Avery said, breaking the silence "Yeah." "Thanks for today. It was really nice." "Please, It was nothing." "No, it wasn't nothing. I was really depressed this afternoon, now I'm over what happened, all thanks to you."she explained, turning so that they were facing each other "You make it sound like I've done something heroic." He said, smiling "I think you have."she whispered, their lips dangerously close "In that case.." was all he said before he pushed their lips together. At first surprised, she soon fell into the kissed. She felt the electricity surge through her when their lips meet. Needing air, they both pulled apart "Wow." she said, blissfully. When she kissed other boys she never felt that passion. "That was amazing." she whispered to herself "That was amazing." Karl whispered to himself, too Turning to face each other again, they both had small smiles on their lips "That was nice but it was just a kiss." he confirmed, now getting serious "Yep, just in the spur of the moment." She added "Never to happen again." he concluded Later that night The pair stood in front of the Jennings-James house. "Thanks Karl for tonight. It helped take my mind off of things." She said "Thank you for tonight. It was fun." "Well see you tomorrow." She said opening the door with her key "Wait one more thing." He said. As she turned around he pecked her on the lips. As she stared at him his lips twisted into a smirk. "See you tomorrow." He said walking away As she stepped inside and closed the door, she slid down in bliss. Oh, was she over Wess.